As we age, so too does our hair. Aging hair appears to have less body, bounce and vitality; it becomes sparse and thin. This is exacerbated by exposure to environmental stressors and pollutants, including ultraviolet radiation, and to chemicals in hair treatments. The pursuit of lusher, fuller, longer, and thicker hair including hair on the scalp, eyelashes, eyebrows, mustache and beard has given rise to a multitude of ingredient technologies and treatments, offered through a variety of retail channels and by professional providers. In particular, appearance-enhancing regimens have long included application of cosmetic products applied to the area around the eyes, such as by using false eyelashes and hair extension using synthetic or human hair grafting. False eyelashes and hair grafts, however, can be difficult to use and hard to remove, frequent use of which may result in damages and loss of hair. Mascaras and hair thickening gels have well-known drawbacks; often, a waxy-build up causes hair to become brittle and break.
There has been, and remains, a need for products and treatment regimen that creates the appearance of thicker, more voluminous hair while at the same time improving the condition of hair—making them suppler, lusher, less brittle and less susceptible to breakage. This need is met by compositions and methods of the present invention.